In the related art, in order to prevent a belt end separation of a pneumatic tire, particularly an aircraft radial tire, and to reduce the weight of the tire, for example, as shown in Patent Document 1 and FIG. 8 thereof, it is proposed to use a belt layer 11 in which a narrow strip 13 is approximately uniformly buried in the entire area of the outer circumferential surface of the tire, and the strip 13 extends approximately in the circumferential direction of the tire while advancing in a zigzag pattern by the strip 13 bending at each of two ends 12a in the width direction of a ply 12.
As a manufacturing apparatus which manufactures such a belt layer (a ply), for example, an apparatus described in Patent Document 2 is proposed. This apparatus includes a supply device which supplies a strip to a wound body rotatable on an axial line; a rotatable winding roller which can press the strip supplied to the wound body on the outer circumferential surface of the wound body; two cylinders which add a turning force to the winding roller and thereby can incline the rotational axis line of the winding roller at a predetermined angle with respect to one plane including the axial line of the wound body; and a movement device which moves the winding roller along the outer circumferential surface of the wound body within the one plane using a guide plate extending along the outer circumferential surface of the wound body as a guide so that the strip is wound a plurality of times by the winding roller on the outer circumferential surface of the wound body in a zigzag pattern while drawing a helical pattern.